My Reflection
by TwilightHemel
Summary: Dan mereka tidak pernah tahu, maksudnya, benar-benar tahu, mengenai apa yang di maksud anak itu. Mengenai siapa yang di sukainya. Itu terlalu abnormal, bahkan untuk di bayangkan pun sulit rasanya. "Aku sempat berpikir tak ada yang tidak mungkin tidak di maafkan di dunia ini." /RnR?


Pairing: AkaFuri

Disclaimer: Kurobasu © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Warning: Sick!Furihata, typo(s) dan mungkin penggunaan kalimat yang agak membingungkan.**

Enjoy~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dunianya seakan di beri pewarnaan oleh fantasi yang tak sampai. Terasa seperti ia telah di tinggalkan sendiri. Di tinggalkan sendirian di hari kemarin dimana fajar terasa tak pernah menyambanginya. Dia tidak menangis, _tidak bisa_. Dalam kamarnya yang kecil dan sempit, ia duduk di pojok ruangan. Dengan kepala yang di benamkan dalam kedua lututnya, ia tersenyum.

Mendongak, melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang sengaja ia gantung miring. Kamarnya yang gelap, kegelapan yang begitu remang seakan cahaya akan menghampirinya namun pada kenyataannya adalah tidak, ia melihat _seseorang _di sana. Begitu dekat dengannya, ia bisa menyentuhnya dengan mudah, ia bisa melihatnya dengan mata telanjang.

Beringsut mendekat, sembari matanya terus awas memandangnya.

"Kamu siapa?"

...

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat _seseorang _itu menyuruhnya untuk semakin dekat melalui gerak tangan. Ia takut. Namun ia memberanikan diri, seakan rasa takutnya telah di lenyapkan oleh rasa penasaran dan ingin tahu.

"_Namaku adalah..._"

* * *

"Selamat pagi,"

Ia membuka jendela, sembari tersenyum lembut pada _seseorang _di pojok ruangan sana. Biar saja ia terlihat bodoh karena bersikap _seakan _ada orang di sana. Toh ia melakukan itu sebagai bentuk pertahanan dirinya sendiri.

Ini pertama kalinya ia tidak di bangunkan oleh teriakan ibunya dari dapur. Terasa menyenangkan juga. Mungkin ia akan terbiasa, sebentar lagi.

Mengambil baju seragam yang terlipat rapih di dalam lemari, kemudian melangkah dengan langkah yang terasa ringan menuju kamar mandi. Di dalam sana, ia menemukan _orang itu _lagi. Dan ia tidak merasa malu di awasi saat mandi seperti itu, malahan ia merasa senang karena ada orang yang tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya barang sedetikpun, seperti _orang itu_._  
_

* * *

Dia bukan anak yang pandai. Dia juga tak tampan, dan bukan anak berada. Temannya tak banyak, hanya sekumpulan anak yang _sama _seperti anak itu. Bukannya Akashi selalu memperhatikannya. Ia duduk tepat di belakang anak yang bersangkutan, otomatis ia bisa melihat apa yang biasa di kerjakan anak itu.

Dan... oh! Hampir lupa.

Namanya Furihata Kouki. Kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah terlihat hadir dalam acara yang melibatkan orangtua (dan atau wali murid), namun Kouki nampaknya tidak masalah dengan hal itu. Banyak kabar burung yang beredar tentangnya. Akashi tahu ia bukan anak yang populer, _perilaku_nyalah yang mengundang segala kabar tak sedap tersebut.

Kouki hampir selalu membawa cermin bersamanya. Mungkin masih normal jika ia menggunakan cermin itu untuk mematut diri, namun nyatanya ia malah menggunakan benda itu berkomunikasi dengan _seseorang _di dalam sana (begitu katanya).

"Hei, Furi! Mau ikut kencan buta bersama kami, tidak? Kami kekurangan orang, nih!"

Anak di depan Akashi menoleh, memberikan cengiran lebar pada salah satu teman dekatnya itu, menolak ajakannya dengan sopan. "Maaf. Aku tidak tertarik."

"Wah... jangan bilang kau sudah punya!"

Mengerjap bingung. "Punya apa?"

"Pacar. Kau pasti sudah punya, kan?"

Akashi tidak berniat untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh. Obrolan dangkal macam ini sangat tidak cocok di perdengarkan di telinganya.

"Eeh... t-tidak kok! Aku... a-aku belum punya."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau menolak? Kau seharusnya tahu kalau tawaran kami ini menguntungkan."

Mata dwiwarna Akashi dapat melihat dengan jelas (meski dari samping), rona merah tipis yang muncul di kedua buah pipi pemuda itu. Menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangan, menghela napas. Demi apapun obrolan ini makin membosankan saja.

"Furiii! Ada gadis yang kau sukai rupanya! Hahaha!"

Fukuda, Kawahara, Kagami (dan teman-temannya yang lain termasuk Kuroko) menghampiri Kouki. Tertawa keras, mengacak rambut Kouki penuh sayang, tak mempedulikan tatapan mencela yang sedari tadi di tujukan Akashi pada mereka. Ah, atau mungkin mereka memang tak melihatnya? Entahlah.

"Kalau kami boleh tahu, siapa namanya, Furihata-_kun_?" Tanya pemuda bersurai kebiruan itu dengan suara jernihnya.

Bibir tipis itu terlihat gemetar, pelan. Tak ada yang menyadari, pengecualian untuk pemuda bermata jeli di belakang sana. Matanya memang tak tertuju kepada mereka, namun sebenarnya ia mengamati sedari tadi, dalam diam.

"K-K-Kou..."

"Lucu ya. Nama gadis itu hampir mirip dengan namamu," Kagami berkomentar, sebelah tangan memeluk pinggang Kuroko main-main, setelahnya ia harus menerima injakan keras pada kaki dan sikutan di perut. "...aaw!"

(Yang bersangkutan pura-pura mengamati burung kenari yang sedang bertengger di dahan pohon.)

Dan mereka tidak pernah tahu, maksudnya, _benar-benar _tahu, mengenai apa yang di maksud anak itu. Mengenai _siapa _yang di sukainya. Itu terlalu abnormal, bahkan untuk di bayangkan pun sulit rasanya. Akashi melamuninya, sampai suara dering bel terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya membuyarkan lamunan itu.

_Tidak penting._

Katanya pada diri sendiri, selagi menyandang ransel di punggung.

* * *

Kota yang di penuhi cahaya warna-warni lampu di ujung jalan, jam yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, semua berubah cepat sekali. Bahkan rasanya hanya dalam sekali kedip.

"Aku bermimpi," suaranya terdengar memantul, "aku membawamu pergi."

"Kemana?"

"Ke satu tempat."

"_Kemana_?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku tak ingat." Jawabnya, dengan mata yang memandangnya seakan ingin menangis.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia (juga) tak ingat mengapa Akashi ada di rumahnya sekarang, di kamarnya. Apa ia mengundang anak bersurai kemerahan itu menginap? Tapi kenapa? Ia tak punya alasan untuk itu, _sama sekali._

Ia melihat Akashi melompat turun dari ranjang, bertelanjang kaki, berjalan menghampiri cermin besar di pojok ruangan. Seakan terhipnotis, ia ikut menghampiri cermin tersebut. "Jangan," bisiknya lirih. "...akan menghilang. Jangan. Jangan, _tolonglah_."

"Apanya yang 'akan menghilang'?"

Dari bibir kering itu meluncur kalimat, yang entah mengapa tampak begitu tak jelas (dan Akashi mengumpamakannya sebagai buih). Ia tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakan Kouki. Ia bicara begitu cepat, tanpa jeda, tanpa napas, seakan ia ketakutan dan panik. Pencahayaan di ruangan ini begitu remang-remang (atau memang sengaja di atur sedemikian rupa?) membuatnya tak dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Kouki sekarang. Ia cukup menyesalinya.

"Dalam mimpiku itu..."

_Masih ada kelanjutannya rupanya._

"Aku bertanya siapa yang kau sukai. Kau tentu bisa menjawabnya, bukan? Itu pertanyaan mudah. Orang-orang saling menanyakan siapa yang mereka sukai. Sayangnya aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktuku dengan obrolan macam itu."

"..."

Ia memang tak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Namun ia tahu. Kouki pasti merasa kesulitan untuk menjawabnya. Darimana ia tahu? Itu tak penting.

"K-K-Kou..."

"Hm?"

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Kou' itu?" Akashi bergeser sedikit ke kanan, dan cermin itu seketika memunculkan bayangan Kouki. Jika di deskripsikan; seorang remaja tanggung, dengan piyama polkadotnya yang kebesaran, mengenakan sandal tidur lucu berbentuk kelinci. "Diakah...?" Lanjutnya, dengan kelima buah jari tangan menyentuh permukaan dingin cermin. "Dirimu _sendiri_?"

"...ya..."

Akashi tidak terkejut mendapati anggukan yang di beri Kouki. Setidaknya, _tidak terlalu. _Sedikit banyak, ia sudah dapat menduganya. Kelakuan anak itu setiap harinya sudah bisa membuatnya berspekulasi mengenai segala yang berbau 'tak masuk akal'.

"K-kau tidak mengerti, Akashi_-san. _Jangan menatapku seakan aku ini orang aneh begitu."

_Memang aneh, bukan?_

"A- ada banyak, banyak sekali hal... yang tidak bisa kuceritakan pada orang lain. Aku menyimpannya sendiri. R-Rasanya seperti terjebak dalam mimpi. Aku tak mau keluar. Ini zona dimana aku merasa nyaman."

Akashi menggumamkan "hm" sekali lagi.

"Tak bisakah kau menyukai orang lain? Kau tahu, aku tak mengerti (maksudku, belum) mengenai rasa suka dan sejenisnya. Namun kelihatannya itu perasaan sepele."

Dapat di dengarnya Kouki mendengus keras, secara tidak langsung menyatakan ketidaksetujuan akan perkataannya barusan.

"Kau bisa mulai dengan menyukaiku, Kouki."

"...a-aku tidak bisa."

"_Mengapa_?" Bersamaan dengan itu, Akashi memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke cermin, memecahkannya. Tak peduli akan tangannya yang terluka setelahnya. Memakaikan Kouki kain penutup mata yang sedari tadi di sembunyikannya di balik punggung, tersenyum simpul mendapati tidak adanya perlawanan dari yang bersangkutan.

"K-kau mau apa, Akashi-_san_...?"

Karena bintang jatuh tidak selalu ada, dan ia tidak selalu terjaga di malam hari, inilah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk menggapainya. Dan karena bibirnya tak kuasa mengucapkan "aku menyukaimu", ia terhenti oleh memori.

"A-Akashi-_san_...?"

Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa, menghadapi realiti dimana orang yang ia sukai (dalam batasan apa juga masih tak jelas) malah menyukai dirinya sendiri, ia berharap (jika) keajaiban itu ada, ia bisa menunjukkannya, dengan tangannya sendiri. Membuka kedua tangannya selebar mungkin, menarik Kouki ke dalam pelukannya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Hei Akashi-_san_...

_Aku sempat berpikir tak ada yang tidak mungkin tidak di maafkan di dunia ini. Jadi apa salahnya mencintai diri sendiri_?"

...Ia tidak dapat menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Owari


End file.
